


A mismatched love story

by Jo_Ji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Punk!Minghao, RichBoy!Junhui, just a bunch of cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Ji/pseuds/Jo_Ji
Summary: Junhui Wen: rich, attractive, well-known. In his school, everyone knew his name. However, not everyone liked him. He was often seen as 'too preppy' or stuck up and so he only had three close friends: Wonwoo, Joshua, and Jeonghan. Junhui enjoyed school; studying and getting good scores in tests was something he was good at. And, even though this made his mother and father happy, it simply added to his stuck-up image at school, meaning more people disliked him. Most of them were other rich kids (there were quite a few in his school) and the sporty kids and, as Jeonghan called them, the stoners.He didn't really get into fights or anything like that. Most of it was just chat behind his back.Though, there was one group that Junhui frequently ran into trouble with; the punks. This was a little bit of a problem.Mainly because Junhui happened to be hopelessly in love with Minghao, who also happened to be the ringleader of them.





	A mismatched love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and a friend came up with this idea on Twitter and it's been sitting in my drafts for ages lol
> 
> As soon as I saw Minghao with black hair I just kinda went  
> ASDFGHJKL   
> WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> and i wanted to write a punk junhao story lol
> 
> about the tattoos and that, where they are it's okay to get tattoos at 16 if their parents give permission. Not that it matters anyway since Mingyu does the tattoos for them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this when I can finally pick up on it!  
> I'm busy at the moment so I can't do anything but if I left this in my drafts it would get deleted.

Hello!

This story is set in America and, if you hadn't noticed, the tags say 'Angst and Fluff and Smut.' I would like to say before you carry on reading that, yes, there will be smut and, yes, each member is in high school. Please do remember that high school kids do have sex and, in real life, each member is old enough and it is **all consensual.** The consensual age in America is 16, anyway, so, technically, there is nothing wrong with what they do in this story. The only person who will not be involved in that kinda stuff is Chan as he is underage.

If it makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.

 

If you are going to carry on reading, I want to say thank you and I hope you enjoy.

 

They share 4th period together. It is a Geography class (their teacher is Pledis boss bc why not)

 

**Seating plan:**

 

          Front of Class 

 

CSC     HJS    XMH    JWW    XXX

XXX     LJH    YJH     BSK      KSY 

KMG    LC     WJH    CHS      LSM      

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Wen Junhui**

\- 17

\- Junior

\- His family is rich and well-known

\- He often gets called stuck up by people and he only really hangs around his close friends.

- Mathletes Club

\- Wants to be part of the Dance Club but his parents wouldn't let him.

 

**Xu Minghao**

 

\- 16

\- Sophmore

\- Most people don't talk to him because of his looks

\- There a lot of rumours about him around the school

\- Most of them are about him being an animal killer and gay (He only denies the first one)

\- Photography Club (but hardly ever shows up. People are too scared to kick him out)

 

** Junhui's Close Friends **

 

**Jeon Wonwoo**

****

**-** 17

\- Junior

\- His family isn't extremely rich but they are richer than most

\- He grew up with Junhui (they've been friends since kindergarten)

\- Library Club (isn't official)

 

**Yoon Jeonghan**

\- 18

\- Senior

\- Holds the heart of every girl and boy in the school

\- His family is rich and well-known

\- Dating Joshua Hong

\- Owner of Newspaper Club

 

**Joshua Hong**

\- 18

\- Senior

\- His family is rich and well-known

\- A lot of the younger kids go to him for advice

\- Dating Yoon Jeonghan

\- Newspaper Club

 

**Minghao's close friends**

 

**Kim Mingyu**

****

\- 16

\- Sophmore

\- His family owns a tattoo parlour and he's the guy who gives all of his friends' tattoos

\- Art club

\- Has been friends with Minghao since they were practically babies

 

**Hansol Vernon Chwe**

\- 16

- Sophmore

\- His dad is a pretty important businessman.

\- Doesn't go to any club

 

**Lee Chan**

\- 15

- Sophmore

\- Skipped a grade

\- Marine Biology club

\- His piercings are fake because he doesn't want to get real ones yet

\- Isn't part of the dance club but joins their practice a lot

 

**Friends they share**

 

**Lee Jihoon**

\- 17

- Junior

\- Owner of Music Club

\- His family has a lot of connections but he isn't a huge fan of them

\- He lives with his older brother Yoongi

 

**Boo Seungkwan**

\- 16

- Sophmore

\- Knows everything about everyone

\- Music Club 

\- Does a lot of stuff for the school newspaper as well

\- 1/3 of the Devil Trio

 

**Kwon Soonyoung**

\- 17

- Junior

\- Owner of Dance Club

\- Does Cheerleading sometimes

\- Sort of but not really dating Seokmin

\- 1/3 of the Devil Trio

 

**Lee Seokmin**

\- 16

- Sophmore

\- Music Club

\- Does Cross Country

\- sort of but not really dating Soonyoung

\- Has competed in and won multiple competitions

\- 1/3 of the Devil Trio

 

**Choi Seungcheol**

\- 18

\- Senior

\- Captain of the Football team

\- Does a lot of work for the school regarding newspaper articles and keeping the school's image

\- His family is rich but he doesn't let that cloud how people treat him

 

* * *

 

Other kids at the school:

 

 

Kim Yugyeom 

\- 17

\- Friends with Minghao and Mingyu

\- Dance Club

 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul (Goes by Bambam)

\- 17

\- friends with Minghao and Mingyu

\- Marine Biology club

 

Jeon Jungkook 

\- 17

\- friends with Minghao and Mingyu

\- Music club

 

Lee Minhyuk

\- 19

\- Newspaper club

 

Lee Jooheon

\- 18 

\- Music club

\- Friends with Minghao

 

Im Changkyun

\- 18

\- Marine Biology Club

\- Friends with Chan

 

Jackson Wang

\- 18

\- On football team

 

Son Hyunwoo

\- 18

\- on football team

 

Yoo Kihyun

\- 18

\- Newspaper Club

 

Park Jimin

\- 17

\- Music Club

 

Moon Bin

\- 16

\- School Council 

\- Close with Seungkwan

 

Yoon Sanha

\- 15

\- Skipped a grade like Chan

\- Chess Club

 

Cha Eunwoo

\- 17

\- School Council

\- Close with Seungkwan

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw im not american so i might not know whats going on  
> i just thought an american school would be easier as none of this shit would be happening in a korean school


End file.
